Any single client node, such as a router or server, that requires peer to peer optical connections to more than a single network destination across a service provider's optical network either uses a separate client interface in a point to point connection with each corresponding destination client interface, or is interconnected in a chain where intermediate nodes relay information to subsequent destination nodes. For example, consider the case of 5 routers that require 10 Gbps Ethernet™ connections between each other, as in a full mesh topology, across a service provider's network. Each router contains 4 router ports; 1 port for connection to each of the other 4 routers. The 5 routers, each with 4 ports, connect to the network using a total of 20 sets of client side optics, which are typically broad spectrum optics here after referred to as “gray optics”, and 20 pairs of fiber. At the ingress to the network 20 transponders are required, 4 for each router connected to the optical network. This equates to 20 sets of line side or WDM optics here after referred to simply as “WDM optics”, and another set of 20 gray optics. The total cost of equipment in our example of 5 interconnected routers across a service provider's network comes to 40 sets of gray optics plus 20 sets of WDM optics with 20 fiber pairs connecting the router ports to the service provider's network.